Daughter
by DarkCerulean
Summary: “She’s exactly like her father, in almost every way.” Riza said. No pairings yet. Summery and Title set to be changed.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty, this is a Full Metal Alchemist story I'm putting together.

First, I haven't watched the movie… but I have watched all of the episodes. I don't know when Ed comes back in the movie, from what I read on I think he does… in this story, he's on the other side of the Gate, and he's been there for 15 years… if you don't like it, or whatever, don't read it… just because I might have altered the story a bit, doesn't mean you need to flame me or w/e… alright, cause this is fair warning.

Thanks, Darkness Surrounding

Disclaimer – I don't own Full Metal Alchemist…

She opened the door, walking up the many stairs to his office, her eyes held anger a lot of it… making people that were standing in front of her, blocking her path move out of their way.

Coming to the big oak doors she knocked once before opening the door calmly, and promptly slamming it shut, waking up her commanding officer.

A small bundle of paper was thrown onto his desk as the young woman sat down glaring daggers at him.

Brigadier General Roy Mustang took in the sight with an amused eye before saying, "I see you had a, rough… week?"

"Rough would be an understatement…" She growled. Her blonde hair falling down her shoulders as she concentrated more on it than on him…

"You blew up a building?!" He yelled.

Her golden eyes snapped shut and she groaned. "5, and it wasn't my fault… well it sorta was but… that doesn't count!"

"Aaron! How can it not be your fault?! From the report… it was alchemy that blew up those buildings!"

"… Anyone coulda done the alchemy…" Aaron murmured quietly to herself.

"You were in a place where people were scared of alchemy…!"

"Well… read the stupid report closer and you'll see that there was another person there, and he used alchemy!" She replied.

"…Yeah, and who was it that knew alchemy, in a non-alchemic place… reports aren't supposed to be fictional…" Roy sighed.

Aaron looked at him, before standing up and lifting the front of her shirt just up to her ribs, there was a wrap that had blood trying to come through the gauze, turning to her side was facing him she showed him her ribs which had a wrap around them as well, purple, red, black and blue were showing around the gauze.

"Are you saying I would have done that to myself?" Aaron looked at him tiredly.

"Those, were alchemy marks, I'm sorry."

Aaron sat back down carefully, "When's my next mission?" She asked changing the subject.

"To go to the banquette with the Fuhrer tonight." Roy replied, since the last Fuhrer was elected into parliament, the guy had been after Aaron, since he met her.

"Why?" Her questioning gaze met his black onyx eyes. "I'm 15, he's what…? 35? 40…?"

"He requested it, bought you a dress as well, here." Handing her a white box, this had been sitting beside him since the Fuhrer's secretary had come to deliver the note and the clothes.

Taking the box into hand she opened it, "Oh my god." She sighed.

It was a deep pink dress, way to thin for something in the winter, and to short. Standing up she held it up to herself.

"My coats longer then this thing…" She groused.

"Probably, considering your coat goes to your knees." Roy smiled slightly when she laughed.

A light knock at the door alerted them and as Roy stood up she tossed the box on the chair hurriedly after tossing the dress into it. Turning she saw…

"Riza!" She grinned going up to the older woman.

"Aaron, your mission go okay?" The other blonde asked, hugging the younger girl.

"… Um… Wonderfully?" Aaron smiled.

"Do I want to read the report?"

"Probably not."

"What would you like, Hawkeye?" Roy asked.

Riza saluted him before answering, "The Fuhrer wants to know how Aaron liked her dress. I figured she would be here."

"Um… it's a little cold to be wearing something like that, but no worries, I'll fix it." Aaron grinned rubbing her hands together.

Blue static charge came from her hands as she rubbed them together.

Both of them watched as she took the dress and placed it on the tall bookshelf, clapping her hands together, she touched the dress. It became a midnight black, red at the bottom and at the top of her chest was a red band that kept the dress from falling down, it not having straps and all, it became longer, going down to the bottom of her ankles, then the light disappeared and Aaron turned to them stepping out of their way so they could see the creation.

"Colonel, may I borrow your shoes?" Her eyes were soft, a sweet smile on her lips, innocent.

Looking at her strangely, he did as she asked. Taking them she grinned evily at Riza for a moment before turning back, the evil grin gone.

"You wouldn't mind if I borrowed your scarf would you, sir?" Aaron asked sweetly.

"Um, sure?" Roy asked his eyebrow rose as he watched her go to the coat rack and take the blue scarf.

Setting the two together she clapped again, each hand going to one of the two objects. The shoes became 1 inch high black heels and the scarf became a dark red and black scarf, to hang over her shoulders.

"You know, that was my only pair of shoes." Roy said, looking at her with an agitated eye.

"That glare, would be more powerful, if you had 2 eyes." The glare was gone from her again.

"The Fuhrer also wants to know when you'll be ready." Riza continued.

"When's the banquette?"

"At 7, its 5:34 now. They need to be a half hour early."

"Half hour eh'? Gimme 25 minutes." Aaron said, grabbing her clothes and shoes she looked at Roy again with golden eyes.

"Brigadier General Sir." She saluted, "Thanks for the shoes." Aaron grinned, before taking off again.

"Hey!" Roy shouted.

Riza turned and smiled at him.

"She's exactly like her father, in almost every way."

"Yeah…" there was a faint hint of sadness in his eyes, then it was gone.

A/N

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, XD, this is my first FMA fanfiction… no pairing yet…

Also, I need a name for the Fuhrer… lol, help!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

Chapter 2 – Aftermath.

Aaron answered the door to her small military dorm room, she smiled at the man standing in front of her,

"Fuhrer, sir." She saluted, well tried to… before she could raise her right hand, he took it and kissed it softly. Smiling, she let him lead her out of the room, locking the door behind her, she was escorted to the long black limo.

"How come you're not wearing the dress I got for you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but… it was a little cold and made me feel very uncomfortable. Please don't take that into offence." Aaron replied quickly, looking at him with trained eyes.

"That is very understandable, but please call me Kevin." He smiled at her.

"Um… okay… Kevin…" She smiled. 'Tonight is going to be a long night.' Aaron sighed mentally.

-.- Later That Night -.-

Roy Mustang woke up to the sound of banging on his door. Looking over at his clock, he groaned, 3:37 am… who the hell could that be?

The banging was frantic, more so the longer it took him to get down the stairs. Looking out the side window, he saw a wisp of blonde hair fly this way and that. He knew only a few long haired blondes.

Unlocking the door he nearly fell back as someone jumped into his chest, that someone smelling a lot like liquor.

"Help. Please god. Help." The voice was familiar.

"Aaron?" he sounded surprised, he was surprised. Then he saw a young man coming towards them. "Fuhrer?"

"No!" Aaron cried, going behind him now.

"I was just about to take Miss. Elric home when she demanded to be let out… she isn't thinking coherently.

Aaron was shaking behind him, peering over his shoulder he saw the usually neatly composured girl, fearing the voice that was now standing in front of him.

"The hell I'm not thinking coherently! Fucking bastard..." She was mumbling quietly to herself, tears rolling down her cheeks slowly.

"Miss. Elric, I think will be fine here for the night, it is late and all of us have work in the morning, I have a guest room for her to sleep in. now if you don't mind, I would like to close my door before the bugs and cold get into my house, good night, Fuhrer." Roy said firmly. He moved to close the door, but a foot stood in his way.

"I am giving you an order General, she would be just as safe at my home as here."

"Bastard! I'd be safer alley way with a bunch of hobo's!" She yelled, stepping out from behind Roy and clapping her gloved hands together. The blue alchemy shone brightly.

Mustang put his arm out in front of her, stopping from moving forward before shaking his head slightly.

"Then that's exactly where I'll leave you, you little bitch." He replied. Snapping. He had obviously not seen the display between the other two. He did however smirk at the slight whimper that came from the youngest.

"I am sorry for the insubordination, Fuhrer, but please remove your foot, now." His voice was now demanding, losing patience with the older man.

Fuhrer Kevin removed his foot reluctantly. Looking at Aaron before he left he said, "I'll be back, girl." The door slammed and was locked tightly.

"Aaron?" Roy's questioning gaze was on her now, she knew that… she smelt of alcohol and she had showed up on his door step with the one that could fire them all in an instant.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't… I shouldn't have come here, but… you're house was the only one I knew and… and he… oh god…" Aaron cried, falling to the floor, her long blonde hair pooling around her. She was holding onto her stomach and ribs with her right arm as she held her head with her left.

"Its fine… don't worry about it, calm down… tell me what happened." Roy tried to comfort her.

"He, kept trying to give me alcohol in the limo, champagne, since it was such a 'big celebration' I told him no… that I was way too young to be drinking, I just wanted to go home and rest. He took the bottle and dumped some on me… telling me that if I didn't do as he told me to… he'd make sure my military career would be ruined, that doesn't bother me as much… it was… it was what he wanted me to do…" She cried again her sobs growing louder. Roy understood more now.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs, I have a guest room up there that you can stay in." He tried about ten minutes later, as her sobs calmed down some.

When he got no answer, he looked down to find a sleeping blonde in his arms.

He smiled softly at the girl before picking her up and carrying her to the room.

It was a simple light blue room, with dark blue sheets and pillow cases. Figuring that she shouldn't sleep in a dress, he un-zippered the dress in the back, put a long shirt on over top of the other clothes before swiftly pulling the dress off. She had stayed asleep the whole time.

Pulling back the covers he laid her down and covered her up, before leaving the room… looking at the clock in the hall he sighed heavily. 4:44… he got up in 15 minutes… gr… sighing he turned the alarm button off.

Going down the hall he went into the bathroom and locked the door, before turning on the water and having his morning shower.

Her eyes opened slowly, the room smelled differently… looking around she was surprised that, it wasn't her room…

'Don't let it be _his _room. Please god, don't let it be his room…' She thought quietly.

Looking around Aaron saw her dress from the night before, hanging neatly over a chair. She gasped, looking down to find a large t-shirt covering her down to the knees.

'Where the hell am I?' She thought. Her gaze found a digital clock, it was 6:12… wait… 6:12?!' her thoughts went frantic. Moving the blanket away from herself she cautiously moved towards the door, the smell of food immediately assaulting her when she opened the door.

Looking around as she ambled down the hall, she saw a few pictures;

One was of Hawkeye, Havoc, Feury, Falman, Roy and a little blonde kid with a red coat and a braid… 'I've seen him before.' She thought quietly to herself.

Another picture was of when Hawkeye was shooting at them all to finish the paperwork… courtesy of Aaron herself, she smiled. Her gaze drifted to a picture of herself, sleeping on the leather couch, Riza's puppy lying on top of her, sleeping soundly as well.

Walking down the stairs, she stepped carefully, watching for creaks, her hands ready to clap if necessary… she heard humming coming from the kitchen… peeking around the corner, she saw Roy cooking.

"Sleep well?" He asked casually, his dark eyes catching a piece of blonde hair.

"Yes… thank you." Aaron replied, sitting in one of the tall stools which surrounded an island table in the middle of the kitchen.

"How are you this morning?" Mustang asked, turning around to put scrambled eggs on each plate, then turning again to grab the other frying pan, he put the bacon on her plate too.

"Alright I guess, you know… waking up in a place where I have no idea where the hell I am… with someone cooking food in the kitchen…" He smiled, handing her a plate. "Thank you." She said again.

"You're Welcome."

"I mean, thank you for everything, I appreciate it."

"You were in the military a year before your father joined, at age 11, you broke your fathers record for being the youngest state alchemist to join, now, you're 15… you've done so much, yet, you're still innocent."

"Yeah… um, I was looking at those pictures… I was wondering, whose the kid that had the red jacket, blonde hair, and eyes?" She trailed off when he looked at her for a minute. "Was… was that… was that my… father?"

"The one and only." He replied, a soft smile on his lips.

"I wish that I could have met him… he's the reason I'm in the military, so I can bring him back…"

"We all wish that you could have met him as well."

They finished the breakfast, talking to each other easily, a knock was at the door, making Aaron jump slightly.

Roy looked over at her and pointed to the living room, mouthing 'go hide, just in case.' She nodded before taking off towards the living room as he headed in the opposite direction towards the entry way.

Looking out the window he saw, Riza and Alphonse waiting… Riza had clothes in her hands and Al had a blue over coat, the one that Aaron always wore.

Unlocking the door he let them both in, their first response being, "Good morning General." And, of coarse, from Al, "Where's Aaron?"

He said good morning as well, both blondes were looking around slightly, until Al saw a small strand of blonde hair from around the corner.

"Aaron?"

"Uncle? What are you doing here?" She looked at him, then at Riza, "Clothes!!!" She ran towards them, hugging Al and taking the blue coat, putting it on.

"There's a shower upstairs you can use, if you like, then we can all go to work." Mustang explained.

"Thank you." She replied, taking the clothes and heading upstairs.

When she was out of site, Al looked at Roy with deep angry hazel eyes, "What the hell happened?" He demanded, the usual calm spirited person melting to one of anger.

"I'm not completely sure myself. Aaron would probably be better off telling you what happened." Roy looked at Alphonse, before turning on his heal and going into the living room, gesturing for them to follow.

-5 minutes later-

"Ow! Fuck! General! Where's your medical supplies?" Aaron called down.

"It's in the cabinet behind the door." He yelled back.

"Kay' thanks!" Aaron walked back into the bathroom. She had a pair of casual jeans on that were low rising as she tried to pull the white tape around her rips and lower abs. This was going to slow her down a little bit. She winced. Finally finished she sighed slightly before pulling on a black tank top with the military symbol on it and then pulling on her long blue coat. Her longish hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail.

Walking down the stairs she smiled softly at her uncle and Riza. They looked at her sadly as she looked away.

"Aaron…"

"I'm sorry uncle, I can't tell you what happened. All I can do is not take the missions from the Fuhrer due to injuries I receive on missions. Please understand." She looked down away from them. "Maybe I'll tell you… sometime." Aaron answered before looking back up.

"It'll be alright Aaron." Al replied to her. She nodded.

"Let's go already!" She grinned. Everything would eventually be okay. She hoped.

A/N

So anyways, here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed, please read and review. ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

Chapter 3 – Missions.

"This is my mission?" She inquired, cocking an eyebrow as she looked at the General. At his nod she snorted and rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. I fail to see the problem with it, Major Elric." He replied. Watching with amusement as she glared at her title.

"Fuck you." She said.

"Now is that any way to speak to your commanding officer?" Mustang answered. Her golden eyes flashed with the defiance that she controlled slightly.

She smiled, bringing the twinkle in her eyes back, showing just how very young her actually was. "No sir! I'm sorry for my brief lapse in judgment and I hope you'll forgive the attitude that I seem to have placed in the tone of my voice. I shall complete this mission with the same aptitude as all the missions before it and have the gratitude of another job well done added to your list for your next promotion. Ja!" She raised her right hand and his eyes widened slightly… she'd never salute… ever.

Giving him the peace sign she stuck her tongue out, winked and walked out the door. Oh yes, it did show how young she was.

'Investigate the disappearance of the military's armored truck. What the hell is Mustang getting me to do, this doesn't even require me to leave Central…' She thought quietly to herself, glaring at the papers and the picture of the armored truck she was supposed to be looking for.

However after walking through the hall she saw why he would've given her a mission. It was sitting on the bulletin board in big black print with a highlight pink background 'Formal Ball hosted by King Fuhrer Kevin. Tomorrow Night at 7 until midnight. Everyone Welcome!'

Aaron walked away, down the stairs and out into the sunlight. She grinned as she walked down the remaining stairs away from headquarters.

She wore her usual black pants today, being home to pick out her own clothes. They were tight and belled out at the bottom. Her blue tank top showed off a tattoo of the military symbol and another tattoo was of a alchemy circle. She wore black fingerless gloves and her usual blue coat that went 3 inches below her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid.

"Well, better get started." She whispered to herself, rolling her eyes.

It wasn't very hard to find the armored trucks. They were practically parked outside the parking lot. Well, not really she supposed, she was in downtown central city, not the best place for a 15 year old girl, and the trucks were parked in a lot behind an old stair case. Shrugging she clapped her hands together broke the lock on the cellar door. Opening it carefully she walked down the stairs into the lower part of the warehouse.

-Central HQ-

"Brigadier General Mustang speaking." Roy answered the phone like he always did.

"Ah… Mustang, you know, I didn't think that you had another little puppy working for your cause. Just a youngin' too. Bet she was easy to train." A gruff voice said over the phone.

"Who is this?" He replied, annoyed confusion was written all over his face.

"She doesn't look that old. I bet she's real thorough at her job. But she needs a bit more training. I'd better make sure she's real broken in before I send her to the 'master'." There was a cockiness to his voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Roy was quite angered at the prank phone call.

"You should see her eyes Mustang, gold shouldn't be filled with tears and fear." The voice moved away from the phone for a second. "Ain't that right sweetheart?" There was a low deadly serious voice. "Don't fucking touch me you bastard."

"Aaron." He whispered.

"However, I won't touch your pretty little puppy for a little while… and if you give me what I want then I'll even send her back, although if she keeps giving me that attitude I'm going to have to see if her bark is as good as her bite."

"I want to speak with her, to make sure that she's alright." There was a grunt and Roy was surprised that he had actually conceded.

"Yeah?" She said, her voice was hoarse.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked first.

"Wondrous." She said sarcastically.

"Where are you?"

It was a quick and forced, "Downtown Central, near the old ware… shit." The last part was a whispered afterthought as well as the soft thud.

"Smooth move General, but you just cost her a lot of things. You'd better find her within the next hour. Unless you want to see the show."

"You sick bastard!" Roy was cut off at the end and he slammed his phone down before standing. "Shit!" He whispered crudely.

"Sir?" Hawkeye inquired. It was rare for the General to swear at work, probably because she would usually shot at him if he did, but she could tell something was wrong.

"Aaron, where we sent her to look for the trucks was downtown Central. She went somewhere she shouldn't have gone and now there are people holding her unless we give them what they want. She's at some warehouse in downtown Central."

"Sir… Roy. Calm down. You're repeating yourself. How much time do we have?" Riza asked. Even though she was trying to remain calm he knew that she was just as worried about the younger blonde.

"We only have an hour to find her and give the man what he wanted, only problem is, is that I have no idea what he wanted. I want everyone in my office that isn't on duty or a mission now."

She groaned when she started to open her eyes, and then thought better of making any sounds as she remembered where she was. 'How do I get myself into these messes?' She thought.

"Psst. Are you awake, or alive?" A voice from behind her startled her and she opened her eyes to see a young boy, probably not that much younger than her staring at her. His deep violet eyes stared at her and she sat up quickly, forgetting the fact that she was supposed to be playing it low key.

"Yeah. Where are we?" Aaron inquired.

"If I knew that, do you think I'd still be alive?" He snorted.

"Well fuck, sorry for asking." She replied, her frustration and anger catching up with her and she knew that he was taken slightly aback.

"I'm sorry, my names Aaron, I'm here to investigate the disappearance of the military issued armored trucks."

"Investigation? What are you, apart of the military?" The boy glared at her.

"Yeah, I am, I'm a state alchemist the name that was issued to me 4 years ago was the Shadow Memory Alchemist." She replied, her eyes averted his for a moment.

"Oh, my names Sean." He said, and took her hand when she reached hers out.

"Nice to meet you, now lets find out a way to blow this pop sickle stand up." She grinned.

"I don't think that going to happen, Shadow."

AN

Dear god. I don't really know about the alchemy name, but I've only used it twice so if you want it to be changed tell me, but you have to give me another name, my brains kinda like… fucked up. –blinks innocently. Anyways, I've gotta go to school. Please review!

Thank you to all that reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

University Disclaimer – I don't own Full Metal Alchemist

Chapter 4 – The Rescued Savior.

"Who the hell are you?" Aaron stood glaring at the strange man.

"I use to be apart of the military. Did a lot so that pip squeaks like you could have a life today. What do I get back? Sent to prison for my crimes, told me I was insane. Lets see if the Flame can come through on this, hm? See if he can save the youngest State Alchemist."

"The General wouldn't fall for a trick like this. He's isn't that stupid, he's a bastard but he isn't stupid." Aaron said, watching the man carefully.

"Hn. You must have a way of using alchemy, I didn't find any chalk on you."

"And I should tell you that because?" She replied sarcastically.

"Because you're going to die in 45 minutes anyways so you'd might want to make someone else know your stories." He replied in a crude voice.

She glared, 'stupid problematic people and their repulsive habits…' she thought. "Well, than wouldn't you rather a show?" Aaron stood, before charging.

"This is the building?" Hawkeye eyed it in disgust.

"Yeah, I wonder why Aaron would go into a place like this?" Fury asked looking around, there was only 3 armored cars but this was about right.

"Probably because she wanted her report to be thorough because the General is always telling her to be. She always has been." Hawkeye replied.

The black car pulled up along side the sidewalk which produced Havoc and Mustang. Walking up along side Riza, Roy looked at her. "Lets go, times becoming short once more."

She nodded, drawling her gun. Something surprised her and she lowered her weapon though. "Sir?"

Roy stopped walking and turned around to look at her.

"Sir, are you wearing your gloves?" She looked puzzled.

"When Aaron came to us, asking to take the State Alchemists Exam she reminded me so much of Ed. When she told me that she was looking for her father and then later told me that her last name was Elric I promised, just as I had for Edward and Alphonse to look after her. I stopped using alchemy because I failed that promise, I'm using alchemy tonight to protect a new promise." He explained.

A resounding clap echoed throughout the chambers Aaron was standing in. She huffed as she jumped out of the way to dodge the onslaught of energy sent at her. Running at him she met his eyes before touching her hands to either side of his temples.

-flash-

a young boy no more than 7 years old tried to fend off a man of 8 times his stature. He screamed and squirmed but was met with the same consequence each and every time.

-flash-

The same boy, only probably 9 years older, fought against the same man. Punching him in the side of the face. The man broke both of his arms.

-flash-

The young man, 23 years old, as he graduated from the Military.

-end-

Aaron backed away, holding her head as the person that had been holding her captive fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry. So very sorry." Aaron said, crystallized tears falling from her eyes.

They had been fighting for a while now, since he had told her that she was going to be killed in less than an hour and she had retorted.

"Aaron!" It was a call way in the distance.

She turned, and a body propelled itself at her, grabbing her ankles and bringing her down. She screamed, but was cut short when she connected with the solid ground. He pushed her over, so that she was lying on her back before grabbing the knife that was on her belt and unsheathing it.

Her coat had been flung off long before, while they had been fighting and it had started to get in the way. Now she wished she hadn't taken it off, the blue tank top had ridden up exposing a lot of her stomach and her eyes widened as he put his hand over her mouth before dragging the blade across her already bruised and battered middle. She bit down on her lip to keep from screaming out.

The bandages on her stomach were cut and she screamed loudly as her bruised and broken ribs were further damaged by the blade. Bringing her hands up she felt him dig the blade in further and whimpered as she grabbed the hilt of the blade. Putting her own hands over his she sent him images of anything she could think of before she kicked him off. As her eyes shut she saw one thing, his body being lit on fire as a snap echoed into her ears.

It was cold, she shivered and forced her eyes opened. Squinting she looked around through the bright light. Everything hurt. Absolutely hurt. She sighed and breathed through her oxygen mask. Looking beside her she slit her eyes to focus on the body sitting in the chair.

"…G..eneral?" her voice was hoarse and she winced as she tried to sit up.

"Aaron?" He paused, "Lay back down." It was an order and she did as he asked.

"God, I hate… hospitals." She took the oxygen mask off and coughing quietly into her hand. He offered her some water and she took it, drinking it before speaking again. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been drifting in and out of consciousness for about four days." Roy replied.

"You look tired." She said, sitting up slowly this time, settling her hands and her oxygen mask in her hands, trying not to move her stomach muscles.

"So do you, you shouldn't be moving either." He said, watching her cringe slightly as she readjusted.

"I'm fine." She smiled softly, glancing around the small room. "When can I leave?"

"Not any time soon, Miss Elric." The doctor said, unexpectedly walking in. She groaned quietly.

"But I want to go home… how bout' when I start walking?" Aaron replied, and the doctor laughed quietly.

"I'm Doctor Caladin Johnson. I'm glad to see you're awake and somewhat back to your old self." He smiled.

"Well, the faster I go back to my old self, the faster you'll want to get rid of me." She answered, smiling back.

"Miss. Elric, you will have to stay here for at least 2 weeks, and will be held back from any missions for 2 months time." Doctor Johnson said softly to her, cutting to the point.

Roy opened his mouth to say something, half expecting a large outburst from the blond.

"That's fine, better 2 months than never at all." Aaron replied, golden eyes softened considerably, "I'm also aware that I'm going to need some sort of therapy, I heard something like that when the nurses were in here earlier."

"Yes, you will. You tore quite a few of your stomach muscles during your last mission, miss. Elric." He answered.

"When can I start?" Another question fired from her.

"You won't be able to start until the 2 weeks are up… stress on your system now can cause severe damage."

"Can I start walking soon, then? Please… because if I have to stay here in bed for the next 2 weeks, I'm going to commit suicide."

"Tomorrow, you'll only be able to go a few steps though, I don't think you understand how much trauma your system went through."

Aaron nodded silently, deciding to end her questions for now. Doctor Johnson and Roy exchanged a few words, before the doctor left.

"I'm going to go now, okay Aaron?" Roy's voice broke the silence and she turned, smiling at him and nodding.

"Thanks for coming."

"I'll bring Al and Riza with me soon." He replied, before standing and leaving.

They came back 2 days later, just as they said that they would. Walking down the white corridor to the blonde's room, they were surprised to see said blond grinning at them from down the hall.

Dressed in a white t-shirt issued by the hospital itself, and black track pants, she made her way towards them. The crutches she was gripping tightly obviously allowing her the movement.

"Hey." She seemed to be full of smiles as she met them half way.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Al gave her a disapproving look, and Aaron frowned thoughtfully.

"Nah, I've been walking since yesterday… they try and get you up and moving as fast as possible. So it all works. Sides' y'know me, I can't sit still for longer than 2 minutes." There was a smile plastered on her face again as Al shook his head slowly in mock annoyance.

"Miss. Elric… I thought I told you that you weren't supposed to be up and moving this freely until next week." There was a familiar voice from behind the trio, and Aaron frowned again, biting her lip.

"I'm not hurting anyone, Doctor Johnson, and I haven't been exerting myself… no worries."

Doctor Johnson sighed, shaking his head as well and allowed the hand that held his clipboard to drop away from his face, hanging at his side instead. "Not that you can realize, Miss. Elric."

"I'm fine," She smiled again, only not in the childish manner she had with her visitors, showing how much she'd grown up instead. "I know my limits."

It was a little while later before everyone had settled down. Aaron sat on the white bed with her newly acquired crutches set out beside her.

"Since we've been able to see such an improvement, I'll let you start your therapy early… if you promise not to be out wondering around by yourself all the time. If I find you doing just that, without a nurse to assist you then I'll take away the crutches, and move the therapy so you don't start it until the end of the month." Johnson said, the underlying threat in the tone of his voice proved his seriousness.

"Yes sir… When will I be able to get out of here? Can't I go if I promise to come in for regular check-ups and for my therapy?" Aaron tried negotiations tactfully.

"No… maybe after a few weeks of therapy but you aren't allowed to go back to the military dorms by yourself until you can walk without those crutches, I don't think you understand that right now, you about as strong as a kitten." He replied, declining her request and receiving a glare for his simile about her being a kitten.

"Paging doctor Johnson to room number 345. Paging Doctor Johnson to room 345. please." An automated voice droned on through the room.

"I have to get going, I'll talk to you all later." He said, before leaving the room quickly.

The four people in the room talked together for quite some time before a nurse poked her head inside of the room, telling them that visiting hours were over and that Aaron needed sleep.

"I'll come and see you in a few days, Aaron. Be good, okay?" Al smiled at her thoughtfully before leaving the room.

"Major." Riza nodded at her.

"Lieutenant."

"I'll see you later, kiddo. Don't get into too much trouble." The elder blond smiled before following Al out of the room.

Roy walked over to her, stopping beside her bed he placed the small silver watch on the table that was sitting beside it.

"The one first issued to you by the military broke. Don't let it happen again." He said, a sternness in his voice that didn't reach his eyes but she nodded none the less.

"Thank you, sir." Aaron smiled, watching as he walked out of the room, before letting the smile vanish.

She rubbed a hand over the pocket watches' design, a determined look in the depths of the amber colored eyes.

"I swear to you, Father that I'll bring you back… no matter the setbacks."

AN

My god. It took me like 6 months. -.- that's pathetic. I went away to visit family for my summer break… two months of it… but that's not a really good excuse… anyways… I'll put a second update up really soon… like 1 week soon… which I'm going to go and work on that now. Lol. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

Chapter 5 – Military blue.

She fought back the giddiness she felt, and the urge to laugh in the doctors face as she walked through the therapy easily. As it was, she wasn't supposed to be off crutches yet, but here she was.

"Sir, I'd like to leave now, if you don't mind." Aaron asked, golden eyes locking onto the taller mans and he sighed quietly, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"My god, your persistent aren't you?" Doctor Johnson answered.

"Yes, but I want to go home. I can walk, I've completed the therapy and the only thing I'm going to do in the next while, until you let me out is be just as you said; persistent. Even more so than I have been in the last week and a half." She replied.

"Very well, but I'm talking to the general, maybe he'll be able to talk some sense into you." He said, and this time she really did laugh, only quietly though.

"I've been in the military for almost 4 years, he still hasn't been able to talk sense into me yet." She grinned.

He laughed as he turned to leave the therapy room. "I'm still forbidding you from missions… for at LEAST a month." He put a stress on least.

"I thought it was 2 months last week, doctor." She teased.

"It was, but seeing as you completed the therapy so quickly, and I've been talked into letting you out 2 weeks before you should be let out, I see no point in arguing with you because it would be a waste of breath." He smiled at her.

"Good point."

-Later that day-

It had only taken an hour to get ready and out of the hospital. Aaron stood outside the large mahogany doors and swallowed, before pushing open the doors, the papers in hand.

Golden eyes widened when they rested on the site of Fuhrer King Kevin, standing in the office and she saluted impassively, making sure to make it clear that she was not saluting the fuhrer, but the dark haired man that sat in the desk.

"General sir, I'll come back later. I'm sorry to interrupt." She turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder and she almost shuddered in disgust.

"Nonsense. I was under the impression you were incapacitated. Miss. Elric." His hand moved suddenly, and she hissed when it dug into the still healing wound on her collarbone.

"She still should be." Roy Mustang drawled, giving Aaron a look.

"I'm off the hook for now, and I figured you'd want the mission report, I wasn't able to give you it before." She said, shrugging off the hand, and moving away from the Fuhrer, before setting the 6 pieces of paper on the General's desk.

"Ah… since you are no longer unable to do missions, General, she should be allowed to accompany me?" Kevin said, his voice surprisingly calm.

Aaron sent Roy a scared look.

"I'm sorry, sir, but she is unable to do missions until 2 months from now." Mustang replied, and Aaron sighed in relative relief.

"Is that so? I'm sure that the good doctor wouldn't mind if I took her with me. Allow me to have a word with him."

"I'm sorry, sir. But seeing as I am unable to do missions until I do my retake of my exam, and wait until the doctor says that I can go back on missions, I can't take any." She paused, placing her hand over one of the bigger cuts on her shoulder. "In that report is a request to go to Uncle's place, rather than the military dorms. Uncle's going back home, and I'd like to go with him."

"Seeing as you're on medical leave, I see no problem with it." The general answered, and Aaron saluted before turning.

"Major Elric, may I ask where your military uniform is?" The Fuhrer asked when her hand touched the door knob.

The word 'No' was just on the tip of her tongue, "It states no where in the military hand book that I have to wear one, as long as my clothes are discreet and have the military symbol, than I am allowed to wear the clothes that I am currently wearing, sir." She opened the door swiftly.

"Have a good day, gentlemen."

It wasn't the truth, that she wasn't having any missions. She was going with her Uncle to investigate the many disappearances in Kishua City. Of coarse, no one needed to know that. she had convinced the General that, if it wasn't a very hard mission, and she had someone with her, than there was really no reason why she couldn't do missions.

Sighing softly she glanced at her uncle as she came out of the Generals office.

"Ready to go?" Alphonse asked.

"Yup." She smiled, walking quickly to catch up with him as they walked out the doors.

A/N

Okay, so I'm going to make this a double post, because this chapter is shortish. -.- 3 pages… or 2 and like 4 lines… so I'm there's 2 updates. Lol.

DS.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

'_Aaron's thoughts unless said otherwise after italics.'_

"speaking in general."

Chapter 6 – Disappearances.

Aaron sat, crouched behind the large bush the shielded her from view. Golden eyes watched as her Uncle placed a part of his soul into a large body of armor and watched as it walked off.

They had gotten on the train, and had made it Kishua City in a matter of a day. That plus the 2 days they had spent investigating the town and its disappearances. The investigations had led them to this place, a large out dated building, and for some reason it gave her the chills just looking at it.

"Aaron!" Al called quietly to her, waving at her from where he was standing about half way between her and the building by a large boulder. She nodded, peeking out of the bush to see the guards that were patrolling. Noticing that they were turned towards her and wouldn't be turning around the other direction for a while, she glared.

Looking at Al, she grinned, mouthing at him, 'I'll be a distraction, then I'll catch up.' Before making a shooing motion with her hands.

Al saw his niece say mutely that she would be a distraction and shook his head negatively, she was injured. But apparently she either didn't see him, or didn't bother to heed what he said.

Picking up a rock that sat beside her she threw it to the right of her, into the woods near the guards before moving silently behind them as they went to investigate the sound.

"Heya, looking for me?" She smiled brightly, clapping her hands together before touching guard one and twos forehead, sending them mental images of herself as their captain.

"Miss?"

"Yeah, you guys look tired, go and get some rest…" She smiled.

"Thank you." They turned and left, and she waved at them.

Waiting for them to get out of view she turned and ran to catch up with Alphonse. Running down the long corridor she came to a stop as she ran into a larger room, ahead of her were 3 separate hallways… she scowled.

'_Okay, Uncles right handed, and I'm left handed… soo… center? No… he'd predominately go right_.' She stepped forward, into the center of the room, feeling a pull down the center hall, she paused only briefly again before taking off down the hall.

'_Outside, there were so many people, guards I mean… most of them were around front sure and only those 2 were patrolling the back entrance… but even if Uncle came this way… there should be more guards… I should be meeting some amount of resistance…'_

Aaron slowed down as she came to a huge room, the room was filled with alchemy circles that she didn't recognize.

"Wondering why getting here was so easy?" The voice behind her forced her to suppress a jump of surprise, and she turned to look at the tall man.

"And who might you be to ask what I may or may not be thinking?" She replied, her voice void of emotions, remaining the exact opposite as she felt on the inside.

'_Shit, where the hell did he come from?' _

"In a minute, it won't matter who I am, little girl." He answered her, and she failed to notice as a cloaked figure grabbed her around the waist, firmly, and she did the normal… She screamed, loudly, elbowing him hard in the ribs while struggling against him, before everything went black.

Alphonse Elric's head whipped around towards the high pitched scream, detecting the frustration and desperation in the distinctly feminine tone.

"Aaron!" He shouted, before running down the corridor, he thought she knew that he would take the right corner, and as he came around the edge of the hallway, into the room that held the 3 corridors, before going down the center one noticing the alchemic singe that she had put into the wall, sprinting down the bright hallway, berating himself for not putting his own alchemy mark in the wall.

She groaned quietly, rubbing a hand over her face as she opened her eyes. Darkness greeted her and she glared. Pressing her hand on her ankle where she knew the mark for the other kind of alchemy she could use, then pressed her hands against the darkness that surrounded her.

Blue light began leaking through, and she turned to see the window behind her, and she hit it hard with her fist, the flash of sandy blond hair and a red cloak edging her on as she caught site of her Uncle.

"Al! Uncle!!!" She screamed, choking back a sob as she realized that the blue light was an alchemy circle, Al couldn't help her. There was a voice again, and Al's eyes widened when he saw the man, taking in what he was saying.

"We are doing experiments, only one person has ever been able to use this alchemy and succeed, the proof is you, Alphonse Elric, as you stand before me in your human form. These experiments have always failed, so… why not use the prodigy's daughter? Surely Edward Elric's talent was passed onto her… say goodbye to your darling niece, and know that she's doing this for the greater good… for the _cause._" He said.

"Aaron!" Al ran towards her, and she sent him a watery smile as tears cascaded down her face.

"I'll see you later, Uncle." She said, and Al had a flash of the determination that Ed had, had, stopping short in his shock. Just as the alchemy circle was completed, and she was gone.

A/N

Okay, I know this is confusing if you haven't at least seen until the last episode… but this is where the plot for this story comes into play, so if you haven't seen up to the last episode, or the movie… then go to google or whatever and download it… or you're going to be reading spoilers in the next chapter, and you are going to be confused. I'll explain what hasn't been explained next chapter.

Double Update:D 2 short chapters, but double update :D

Bar-Ohki – Um… I don't know if I should tell you because it's a big spoiler in the series… but I guess it doesn't really matter, if you read the chapters after this one… if you really want to know, I'll tell you next chapter… but if you don't like spoilers, then I'd go to youtube and stream the episodes… I'm rambling, if you read chapter 7-8 then you'll find out, or if you watch the remainder of the series on youtube or dailymotion…

I just don't want you or anyone else mad at me… which is why I'm concerned about the next chapter, so if you have problems about the spoilers, do not read the next chapter until after the series is done, and you know what happens… this is fair warning… by the way… this way I don't get into trouble. Lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Chapter 7 – My Equivalency.

_People cannot gain anything without sacrificing something. You must present something of equivalent value to gain something. This is the principal of equivalent exchange in alchemy. _

--

An entire year had passed since she'd made it to the other side. Briefly she wondered if the time was measured differently or the same as her world. Maybe when she made it back everything would not have changed.

She had long since realized that there were duplicates of people from her time. The same people that she had grown to love and had shared in her life since birth. She had seen Riza, Roy, Feury, and Havoc all living lives that didn't at all correspond with the others. They barely even knew that the others existed.

The Aaron of this would, her own double, had died in the past recent two years. At first , when she had found this out, she had been devastated. She now knew that it hadn't been her fault.

Sitting on a stool within the small bar, she drank the coffee sip by sip. Calmly scanning the newspaper article she sighed in exasperation, all this seemed so… unattainable.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Looking up she took in the features of the tall man before her. He had small slanted eyes and long rich blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. The small glasses he wore low on his nose and one of the first things she noticed was the smell of his cologne.

"Yes?" She answered tiredly as she took another sip of her coffee.

"You look like you need some help…" He smiled kindly towards her.

"Yeah… maybe you can… y'know you look awfully familiar." She mumbled wondering where the hell she remembered him from.

Slowly she grabbed her purse, and opened it. Pulling a small picture of a young man with a short stature, blond hair, golden eyes and who was wearing all red and black. He was standing, grinning beside a huge suit of blue armor.

"This is Edward Elric, and his brother Al. They were kinda goofy, dressing up in that huge suit of armor." She laughed humorlessly at the semi truth behind it.

"That's my son. Who are you too have such a picture of him so young?" The man suddenly demanded.

"My name is Aaron, and I need help finding Edward Elric badly. I'm sorry I can't answer the question of how I attained such a picture… it would only confuse you greatly. Can you take me too him? Please." She explained and pleaded.

The man looked at her long and hard and Aaron let him look directly into her eyes as to see any of the feelings that may have passed through them.

"He is with Alphonse Heiderich at the moment, researching rockets. My name is Hohenheim, please follow me."

Nodding Aaron stood, placing the small amount of pocket change on the table to pay for her coffee and tip before following him out. He held the door open for her and she winced at the sudden bright light.

They walked simply to where his car was and he opened the door for her again. She slid over, far enough so that she sat flush against the inside of the other car door. He then climbed in and sat down before slamming shut the door.

"You seem to know very little of this part of the world." He spoke.

"I just came too this side of the country about 6 months ago. I was originally in the higher part of the Soviet Union." She replied.

"That isn't what I meant dear." He laughed not unkindly at her misinterpretation.

"Oh, pardon me then sir, please explain." Aaron questioned, still playing a fool. The military had taught her to figure out more about your opponent and the people helping you find them, it was a dangerous trust.

"I should congratulate you on finding out so much about this world. But one thing you should know is that very few people know Edward's true last name. I know well enough that you come from the other side of The Gate… and that you have something important to do with my son." He explained flippantly.

Aaron looked at him awkwardly, her expression clear that she didn't know what he was talking about and that he should probably be in the loony bin.

"Gate? What the fuck are you talking about?! Are you crazy or something. There's no such thing as the other side." She answered, her eyes wide and she debated screaming. Before she could finish that thought he had her mouth covered and whispered harshly in her ear.

"Very few people know about Edward Elric, and the fact that you have a picture of him from when he was on the other side doesn't help matters much. I would just be quiet and we will figure out who you are when we get you too Edward."

'Shit.' She moved over, as far away from Hohenheim as she could possibly be. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as the trees began to even out again and make way for another small town. A plan was already forming in her head.

"Why do you look so much like him?" He asked, breaking the heavy silence.

Turning towards him she glared with intimidating golden eyes. "None of your business, old man."

A shadow of Ed's face over took hers and showed Hohenheim the distinct resemblance that they shared. The nose, the eyes… the hair. They looked exactly alike except for the fact that Aaron had more feminine features.

Aaron turned away, shattering the image that he had conjured up. Now she was tense and high sprung, ready to either fight or run. Her decision was made as they slowed down and took a sudden turn onto one of the smaller streets. She opened the car door and took off down the road suddenly.

"HEY!" Hohenheim's voice yelled but she didn't stop, she just kept moving.

'_don't get caught don't get caught! Don't get caught! Don't get caught!' _

Chancing a quick look over her shoulder she took a sudden sharp turn as soon as she turned back.

**Slam!**

"Ow…" She whimpered quietly.

"Are you alright?" A kind voice asked.

"You should watch where you're going, twerp." Another gruffer voice said.

"I'm fine, thank you." She replied to the kinder voice, blatantly ignoring the other comment. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really watching where I was going." She shook her head slightly too clear the headache.

Opening her eyes she first saw the hand that was offered to help her up, which she took, first noticing that although flesh, it was hard and cold like…

"That's really strong automail." She smiled at him.

"Uh… thanks…" He replied suspiciously. "But, how'd you know…-??"

"I know a really good automail mechanic back home. I'm damned sure that she could probably make some better stuff than that, but your arm is still better than some peoples that I've seen." Aaron rambled.

"Who are you?"

Turning to the other boy that stood beside the one that she was talking too she laughed slightly.

"My names Aaron June El..-" She started.

"Edward, just there person I was looking for, I'd like you too meet Aaron, and she seems to know a lot about things that she shouldn't know about…" Hohenheim was breathing heavily when he came to a stop behind her.

"Dad? What are you talking about?"

Startled, Aaron turned sideways so that she could see the three men. Looking at the blond haired man.

"No… you… you couldn't be… you're… you're Edward?" She stuttered horribly and she cursed herself for it.

There was a sudden pregnant pause that fell over the small group. Then, finally… Edward nodded.

--AN—

I am soo sorry that it took me so long to update. And, you should probably know that I'm going to put flashbacks somewhat in the next chapter, so that we can alllll know how/why Aaron found him… I know this chapter was short, but you can pretty much guarantee that the next chapter is going to be longer (with all the flashbacks and such in it.) neways! I'll be back soon!

By the way… I'm getting a little discouraged that no one will review… I haven't gotten any reviews for any of my stories. I will always update… and I don't think that saying that I won't update unless I get 10 reviews or whatever. But, usually, reviews fuel me to update faster… so, please R&R!

****


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Chapter 8 – My Understanding

They sat within the small living room of Alphonse's flat. He listened as she told her story, so similar to his. About her uncles brave recovery and lose of memories. It was like a chapter book, and he seemed to realize that, the first part of this story, the beginning and the untold part was about him.

His fight to gather the pieces to a puzzle that never existed. His battle that he never knew who won, lost or tied. This same conflict that had been picked up by this young blonde stranger who seemed to know so much about him, so much about the other side of the gate. This younger self proclaimed image that was just like him.

--

"My Uncle helped get me into the military." She said, "And a good friend of the family helped me pass the state alchemists exam."

"How old were you when you joined the military? You don't seem very old…" Alphonse asked, he seemed to have a growing curiosity for this story, something that he never had for mine.

"I'm 16, sir. And I was 11 when I joined, everyone says that I joined early compared to what my fathers record was, but really it was only 3 months and 10 days." She laughed.

"When did your father join the military?" Edward asked, his golden eyes suspicious.

"He was 12 when he joined." Aaron replied.

Edward promptly spit out the tea he was sipping. Quickly mumbling an apology as he moved for the napkins that sat on the small coffee table.

"I'm sorry, I never did quite catch the name of your father…" Alphonse said, helping him clean up the small mess.

"My fathers name was Edward Elric. That's why I deemed it necessary to find him, sir."

"You found me…" Edward said, nearly meekly as he stared at his female double.

Aaron nearly laughed giddily, suppressing so much emotion. She had known as soon as she had found out his name in the alley that he was her father, yet now that it was out there in the open, and that he knew as well… she didn't know what to say or do.

"I know. There are so many things that I've wanted to say to you, that feeling of wanting to punch you in the face for leaving my mother alone." She stopped short. "You don't even know who my mother is, do you?" She shook her head at his ashamed look of shocked disbelief.

Suddenly, with all the calmness in the world she set down her cup of tea on the table, and then slammed her free right hand into the side of Edwards face. He was too shocked to dodge.

"Now I know why I've wanted to do that all these years. I don't understand why Mustang thought that I could use your help… I don't know why Al thought this either." Aaron was standing now, and headed for the door. "I'll find my own way home, you pompous bastard."

"Wait!" Edward called desperately from his spot on the floor, however to late as the front door slammed shut.

"Seems that you two have nearly the same relationship you and I used to have…" Hohenheim said as he had watched the scene play out calmly.

"Yeah… but I don't think that she understands the whole side of the story… its not like I had a choice in leaving, unlike some people." Edward turned a glare over at his father.

"Neither did I, Edward." He reminded in a small reprimand.

"I'd go look for her, Edward." Alphonse said, from his sitting position on his usual chair.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied, standing. His cheek hurt and was slightly bruised.

"Do you want help looking for her, Ed?" Alphonse asked.

"No, I have a decent idea as too where she is…" He said, pulling his beige jacket on and grabbing the one that his newly found daughter left behind.

--

Aaron threw a stone at the river before plopping down. She shivered, now that some of the anger had fallen out of her. The cool, late autumn wind blew right through her and she sighed discontentedly. Completely unwilling to admit that she needed to go back and retrieve her coat.

It had been a year, and she missed home. Her uncle, her stomach plummeted with grief and guilt. She had no idea whether or not he was okay. The man, that had put her into the capsule and sent her through the gate… she wondered if Al had been hurt by him.

She was hugging her knees, allowing the sun to warm her slightly. A shadow overcastted her, then the material of her jacket fell over her shoulders.

"I figured you'd be here." Edward's voice was beside her. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Go for it… its not my place to say where you can or can't sit." She huffed; tense and unhappy it had been so easy for him to find her.

"You're still mad, for my lack of knowledge of your mother, right?" Edward asked.

"My mothers subject is rather touchy for me…" She sighed, "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have blown up the way I did…"

Edward laughed, "You seem to have gotten that from me…"

"Maybe…" Aaron mumbled.

"I didn't leave, you know…" He began.

"What would you call it then?" She shot back.

"I died, Aaron… then my brother brought me back to life, through the philosophers stone… which I'm sure you've heard about." Edward said.

"I studied it, looked into it and your research of it too see if it would help me open the gate…" She replied.

"You didn't attempt to create it, did you?" He questioned.

"No, I read the fact that it takes human lives to create one… what I want to know if how you and Uncle created one, seeing as you have your leg back. And he, obviously, has his body.." Aaron had already heard the story of course, of Scar giving them the philosophers stone, but she didn't think that it was exactly right.

"We didn't, it was given to us by a man named Scar, who believed Alchemy to be a sin." He answered patiently.

"How did you get here? It doesn't make sense, to me anyways."

"Your other Uncle, whose name was Envy and was the first son of Hohenheim, and the person that your grandfather brought back as a homunculi, showed me his true face. Then he killed me, quite literally." Edward said, "When I came too, I was under the assumption that Alphonse had used the philosophers stone to bring me back, because I had both my right arm and left leg, and Al was no where in sight."

"Then how come you don't have your right arm anymore?" Aaron asked suddenly, very confused. Her uncle never said that Ed had lost his arm…

"I gave it up, I had alchemy circles everywhere, over my heart, my head, both my arms, and my legs. My little brother, I'd give up everything to have him back… even myself." He replied, "When I preformed the transmutation I honestly didn't expect to live through it… but when I awoke, I was here… Alphonse Heiderich quickly took me in after I mistook him for my brother." Ed added sheepishly.

"I see…" Aaron looked back out over the river, its crystal like water drifting past steadily.

"What's your story?" Edward asked.

"I was on a mission with Al… when we split up, for me to catch up with him later, I took the wrong path, which ended in me being knocked out, put in a capsule and sent here… I never opened the Gate. I don't know how to get back…" Her golden eyes looked at his pleadingly.

"We'll find a way home… at any rate, if you got here using alchemy, then there's a way home using alchemy… now, can we go back to the flat? Alphonse was kind of worried when you took off." Ed replied, standing and holding a hand out to help her up. She took it politely.

"How's your cheek?" She asked, as they headed back towards the apartment.

"Sore." He replied, expectantly.

"I'm not apologizing." Aaron said, her eyes flashing.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because you deserved it, just because you're my father doesn't mean that I don't get to hit you for not remembering who my mother is." She glared.

"Hey! That isn't my…" He trailed off as she gave him another evil look. It taunted him, as if saying, 'do you want me to fucking hit you again?'

Edward didn't find it necessary to get hit again for asking exactly who her mother was.

_**AN**_

God, that took a while. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Summer holidays, y'know.

Holy crap I got a lot of reviews!!! Wow. Thank you, so much. –big smile.- I love you guys so much.

Alphonse – is the one that is on the current side of the gate, also known as Alphonse Heiderich

Al – is obviously Alphonse Elric. Also known as Uncle to Aaron.

Haruka Kokoro – Thank you for your review, it was very good constructive criticism. I'm also glad, that if you've read this, that you've also read this chapter. I know that Aaron seems kinda cliché, I also know that I have a very long ways to go with writing, seeing as I'm only 13. So, you whom I'm assuming is older, I thank for helping me. I hope you that you enjoyed this chapter, and that Aaron seems less cliché, even though I didn't change any of the previous chapters, and I'll work on the clicheness of my own character. :) I hope you continue to read!

DemonRaily – Holy crap! You gave me a lot of reviews O.O. 7 to be exact. Lol. Thanks for all the reviews. :P I appreciate it.

CuteMAgirl – Lol, here's your update as per request. Thanks for the review. :P

--

_**For anyone that wants a say in a piece of this story, if you want review who you want Aaron's mom to be. **_

_**Someone completely random.. – **_

_**Roze – **_

_**Winry – **_

_**Or if you know of someone else that you'd like! Thanks for reading!!! **_

DarknessSurrounding.


End file.
